Cupid: Guardian (?) of Passion
by KikaLee
Summary: You probably know him as Cupid. All immortal spirits address him as Prince Charming. But he has a name of his own. Christopher James Creare. The bringer of passion. The one who shoots the arrows of love. But when one of his cherubs crosses the line, he has to try to clean up the mess that just might divide the Guardians forever.
1. Introduction: A Problem

_**Hello, it's KikaLee here again. Here to inform you that this is my second RotG fanfic, and some of it may refer to my first RotG fanfic. It's not finished yet. But if you want to take a look at it, please do. Storyteller: Guardian of Faith; that's what it's called. Anyway, please join me on the story of the bringer of love, who goes by either Cupid, Prince Charming, or CJ Creare. It talks about how his love sprouts fear, how his power creates weakness, how his passion can both be lively and deadly. Especially how magic can either create or destroy.**_

* * *

Most girls despise him. They blame him for the arrows shot into their hearts. It's not his fault, really. He can't control most of his cherubs. They're mischievous creatures and do what they please. It's not up to him who they chose to fall in love. However, if you believe with all your heart, he'd take matters into his own hands and make sure you are happy for the rest of your life.

He likes to go by the name of Christopher James Creare. He has been for the last few hundred years. He can transform to any age he wants. However, he mostly has the same looks no matter what age he appears to be. He has perfectly coiffed chocolate brown hair. A sculpted but soft face. A strong but not too strong build. He was the perfect height. The only strange thing about him was his pink eyes. Other than that, he's perfect. Appearance wise, that is.

The world knows him as Cupid, the bringer of love. With his magical arrows that make people head over heels for someone. Once you're shot with one of his arrows, there's no going back. You're in love. To the people who believe, to the people who don't, they know him with the same name.

However, to the spirits of the world, he goes by a different name. North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Jack Frost and Sandy all refer to him as Prince Charming. Other spirits as well. Storyteller, the Grand Elf, and the majority of the mythical creatures refer to him as that, as well. Much to his dismay.

Normally, he doesn't involve himself with the Guardians. The Man in the Moon never chose him as something. Maybe he did but CJ never heard from him. Not in 10, 000 years. He's got himself believing that the Man in the Moon wants nothing to do with him... so CJ will have nothing to do with him or his Guardians. But there's been an urgent call.

A call from a damsel in distress. She's been shot by one of his cherubs' arrows. She'd very much like it removed. However, playing with Cupid's Arrows is dangerous business. Not to mention dealing with the cherub who shot it in the first place. After all, sometimes cherubs _do _have good intentions.

Toothiana wants to stop thinking about Jack everywhere she goes. She wants to stop thinking about his sparkling teeth, his handsome demeanour and most of all, his reckless personality. She wants to go back to the days where the guy she thought most about was Bunnymund. She wants to be there for him like she used to be. But she doesn't want to hurt anybody. It wasn't a revenge plot. It's a I-want-to-get-better plot. This new love for Jack is making her lose her feathers. Her old feelings for Bunnymund, whatever they may be, left her content and doing her job efficiently.

"So you want me to... what, exactly?" CJ asked with an exasperated tone. "I can't simply just take love back. Do you know how long it takes me to make love in the first place?"

"Listen, I know you're very busy, Charming, but you have to help me," Toothiana said desperately, "I wouldn't have come to you if I had another choice. Please, Charming."

A sigh came from the pink-eyed man. He looked about 18, an age he liked to look often. "I'll try. But there's always the possibility that the love has seeded into your system and has become a part of you. After that, it'll take a heartbreak for you to stop loving Jack."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I need to pay full attention to my job. To collecting the memories of childhood. I can't do that with Jack inside my brain. I'll be forever in your debt, Charming," Toothina said, clasping her hands together. She was begging him. CJ looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"I said I'll try, Tooth. I'll do it for you. Now, please, don't beg anymore," he told her, looking quite sympathetic. It wasn't the first time his cherubs have messed with immortal spirits. It wasn't his first time trying to undo the mess they made.

When he left the Tooth Palace, he started flying up. Up and up and up. CJ's home was in the clouds. A palace made out of clouds to be exact. It was painted by the sunset, and decorated by ocean waves. So it was a pretty romantic castle. Not that he was proud of that fact. Once inside, he felt the familiar buzz of 14 thousand cherubs bustling. They were making love potions, confidence serums, rivalry concoctions, and friendship mixtures. But then again, it didn't feel like 14 thousand. He ran a hand through his hair and drew out a deep breath. There was 13, 999 cherubs here and he knew where one was.

Trying to make Jack Frost fall in love with Toothiana.


	2. One: Freezing Cherubs

Jack Frost was at his home, which was really a rather large pond. It was frozen enough so that snow coat the ice. However, it was thin enough so that anyone on it would fall into the pond. He did his best to avoid people from falling into it like he did 300 years ago. He was laying down on a tree, looking up at the sky. The moon was slowly fading as the sun began to rise. Pink filled the sky, brightening everything up. He didn't particularly like sunrises. It meant another sleepless day staring at the moon. He had so many questions for the one thing he grew _way_ too attached to. However, he knew he wouldn't get answers from him.

Suddenly, a small flying creature approached. It had soft curly hair and despite the weather, it wore a toga of sorts. The creature was small and chubby. It flew on small wings that look too small to carry its plump body. It looked like... a cherub.

Jack saw these things constantly. They flew around shooting people with love arrows, or any other type of emotion arrows. He witnessed pitiful rejections, glorious confessions, and full-on fights happen because of these cherubs. Jack liked to play pranks but in his opinion, these cherubs were downright cruel.

"Get lost, I don't want anything to do with you," he mumbled. He sat up and gripped his staff. He was holding it so tightly that thick ice began to envelop the part where he held. He didn't need a cherub on his case.

The small creature blinked its large, blue eyes. They reminded him of North's eyes, except it had a glint of such mischievousness that Jack could get sick. If he didn't know any better, he'd probably think that they were wondrous and innocent.

The cherubs didn't speak. At least, not with their mouth. They spoke to... what's his name... Cupid? Prince Charming? Anyway, the devilish cherubs spoke to the Pretty Boy telepathically. Like Tooth and her fairies. Anyone else, they spoke to with their arrows.

"Look, I don't want to be in love. Love is for humans. Not for an immortal," Jack Frost told the blonde cherub. It shrugged, as if agreeing with him halfheartedly. "... But you still want to shoot me with that, don't you?"

The small cherub nodded vigorously, as if it was doing nothing wrong. It prepared its arrow. "Sorry, little... thing but that uh... that's not going to happen," Jack said with a chuckle. He zapped the cherub with his freezing powers, using his staff as a projectile. He half-smiled then began flying away. Leaving the frozen cherub by itself. Just before he could get out of sight, another being came onto the scene.

"Cherubbie?" CJ asked, bewildered. He blinked once as realization set in. "Jack Frost! Get your ass back over here!"

"Make me, Pretty Boy!" he yelled back as he rode the wind. CJ gritted his teeth. He immediately followed the winter spirit. A little detail about CJ's appearance. He has wings. People who believed in Cupid mistake him for an angel because of them. So that's he gets around.

It wasn't hard for CJ to catch up to Jack. As soon as he did, a fist flew into the boy's pale cheek. Jack almost fell out of the sky. Emphasis on almost. The wind caught him and flew him back to the infamous spirit. Jack tackled him and they both tumbled out of the sky.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think, Pretty Boy?" Jack growled as he did his best to hit CJ. The winged man didn't respond then suddenly, he crashed into a tree. Jack managed to dodge it. However, he just ended up crashing into a snowbank.

"No, what was a little uncalled for is freezing my angel. You know what she is, you ass? She's a cherub. You have no idea how sick she'll get, how worried I'll be for her because there's a chance she's not going to make it. Let me tell you something, Jack Frost, you may not have people you love but I do," CJ seethed. Despite having genuine concern for his cherub, he really did sound menacing and well... an ass.

Jack glared at CJ. He certainly was overprotective over the things that create all the problems about love. With a grumble, he got and brushed off the snow on his clothes. "Yeah, it's nice to see you, too, Prince Charming. But you can't blame me for not wanting to be shot by the very essence of bad relationships. Those cherubs are no good, they don't take any consideration into who they're making fall in love. Of course, it's not that you care about what those humans feel. You just care about your demonic cherubs and if they're going to be sick or not," Jack said with distaste.

Instantly, CJ was armed. He had his bow drawn and a nightmare-inducing arrow pointed straight at Jack. "It'd be so easy to make you have no passion, no centre. I can make you have no emotion. You'll be nothing."

The arrow was staring down Jack. He wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not. But the moment he drew a breath, he could kiss any emotions good-bye. CJ was the world's best archer. His cherubs didn't even compare to CJ. There was no way he'd miss, even if he decided to run.

Unless something shot the arrow out of its path. Surprisingly, that happened. A boomerang whizzed through the air. The arrow missed Jack by a quarter of an inch. He gasped and fell back into the snow. Bunnymund came into view, twirling the other boomerang in his hand.

"Charming, mate, you ought to stop shooting people with them arrows," Bunny said with a chuckle. "Though, I don't mind you using them arrows on this bugger."

CJ glared his pink eyes at the huge rabbit. He made an unamused face then looked at Jack Frost. "This is not over, you ass." He pointed his index finger at him then looked at Bunnymund. He scoffed then flew off, back to the pond to begin melting his cherub.

"Now, we're even. You helped the last light to believe in me and I helped you out of a fix with Prince Charming," Bunny said. "I don't have to do with anything for you."

"What's up with him, anyways? He's uptight, obnoxious and has a hell of a temper," Jack grumbled.

"And yet, he has people he'd fly into the air and punch people in the face for."

"That doesn't make him better than me."

"Why not? He has blokes he loves. I have someone I love very much. Logic dictates that we're both better than you. See you around, mate." And with that, Bunnymund left Jack to be alone. Honestly, he was confused. How did love make people better?

* * *

_**Jack is confused! And yeah, as you can see, Cupid's an ass. And he really only cares about one thing. Or does he? Dun dun dun. If I were to couple him with someone, I have no idea. Maybe he'll just be alone. :'D**_


	3. Two: You're In What

_**This ToothxJack is slowly making it to the top of my OTP (OneTruePairing) list. I am beginning to like this. :'D Though I kind of made it a dramatic pairing. Pardon my need for a romance drama story. *shot***_

* * *

CJ was holding his cherub in a warm, soft blanket. He held it close to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. The cherub was about the size of a large baby. When cherubs got sick, they become strongly attached to whatever is taking care of them. Almost always, that's CJ. He was pacing back and forth, telling the small cherub soothing words. The sound of a thousand wingbeats per second came into the archer's earshot.

Toothiana was here.

"I don't mean to bother you any more than I really am, Charming, but I have something to talk to you about," she called out as she flitted from place to place. She always knew where he lived but never bothered to actually visit. She was looking around the grand palace, where cherubs were everywhere.

The winged man's lips formed a tight line. He looked at the fairy and mustered a smile. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked as a cloud chair formed behind CJ. He sat down in it. With one hand, he motioned to the area beside him as another cloud chair formed. "Take a seat, please."

Toothiana smiled reluctantly as she sat down in the chair. Where she expected unrealistic softness, she found an actual sturdy and comfortable seat. She brushed off her feathers then took a deep breath. "Jack said you two got into a little... dispute," she began. She waited for a response from CJ. She got one.

"You see this cherub? She's sick and constantly needs to be watched. Jack Frost froze her. I just did what I thought was justice," he stated. CJ started rocking the cherub back and forth, hearing it whimper softly. Another fun fact about these creatures: they only become vocal when they're horribly ill.

"He said you also tried taking his emotions away."

A sigh. It was heavy and full. It was regretful and hesitant. "That was an overreaction in my part. I just thought how much easier it'd be for him, for everyone if he were to have no emotions." CJ shrugged, acting as if that was justifiable explanation.

"Jack wouldn't be Jack if he didn't have emotions, Charming. What was really going through your head?" the feathered fairy looked at the archer curiously. CJ looked down at his cherub, avoiding eye contact with Tooth. A replicate of the previous sigh escaped his lips.

"There are protocols I have to fulfill. There's a book that has the world's soul mates written in it. Those are the people I _must _make fall in love at some point in their lives. I found it the moment I became Cupid. Now, Jack Frost's name is in there. But his soul mate changes depending on his abundance of emotions. The less emotion he has... the least likely his soul mate is going to be you."

Toothiana gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Her beautiful, violet eyes blinked disbelievingly. With the way Jack made it sound, CJ was being rash and downright mean. Hearing this, she wanted to hug him. CJ was only doing what she requested. Toothiana looked down, her hands clasping in her lap.

"Charming, I don't feel anything change. I still think of him so often. So many times, I'll find myself in Burgess just to try and strike up a conversation with him. You have no idea how addicting his presence is to me. And badly I crash afterwards. Being here is even uncomfortable because Jack isn't here... Charming, what has that cherub shot me with?" she was rambling, talking as fast as a hummingbird. CJ sighed and bit his lip.

"It might've been the strongest love potion we have. Other than my true love serum. The antidote needs a special ingredient... one we don't have access to anymore," the boy sighed, suddenly deflated. He had hopes that he could help Toothiana in such a dire time for her. But those symptoms, they were all to familiar. "We need a feather from a flying elephant."

Tooth's eyes widened. "Charming, there hasn't been a flying elephant since... well, since the mountains were young! Before I even became the Tooth Fairy," she said, sounding worried. Her hands went to her hands, anxiety approaching her. "No, no, no, no, no. You can't make the antidote to my love potion. That's bad. That's really, really bad. How am I supposed to concentrate at the Tooth Palace? I managed to miss two children last night. Two. Children! Because I was thinking of Jack's teeth while I was counting the number of children. I was off by two. I need to be completely focused and energized and I just can't be that when I'm in love with Jack."

"You're in what with me?"

CJ's eyes widened. He was too busy trying to come up with a plan of some sort to realize that the winter spirit had entered his palace. Tooth was too busy being a paranoid Tooth to even notice CJ. The silver-haired boy's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Now, I know you don't want this. If it makes you feel better, I'm working on fixing this," the pink-eyed spirit tried to reason to Jack Frost. He only shook his head then point his staff threateningly at CJ.

"That's why the cherub was on my tail! Listen here, pal. I may not know a lot about love and how it works but I can assure you, there is _no _way you're making me fall into it," Jack exclaimed before flying off. Tooth was too stunned to even register what Jack or CJ had said.

"He... He heard me... He heard me say that." Those were the only words that came out of her mouth for a while. A fussy cherub was hard to put down but Cupid managed. He went to the fairy. He noticed that she wasn't flying anymore. Her small feet stood on the firm cloud that was the foundation of the palace. That was never good, especially when it came to a fairy such as Toothiana.

"Tooth, please. It'll be alright. We'll find a way to fix this. Wouldn't want to upset your infamous reputation," CJ said, trying to cheer Toothiana up. It didn't work. She was still stunned. Her violet eyes were slowly losing their sweet sparkle. She was suddenly filling herself with anxiety.

Jack didn't want to fall in love. But she loved him. Even though it was because of a cherub, she found that her heart belonged to him. It was no longer hers. She couldn't decide what to do with it. Until she met Jack again, her heart could be considered as both dead and alive. Dead because he just might be figuring out a way to crush her heart and alive to finally consider igniting the small (and slightly awkward) spark between them. She wanted Prince Charming to help her but then she didn't. She knew that was only arrow talk but still. There was a part of her that didn't want Charming to fix it.

That wasn't her heart. Her heart was her centre. The memories of the children of the world. And she decided that these feelings will be suppressed while Charming found out a way to make her feel better. She'd avoid Jack at all costs. Not that it'd be hard now. Jack just finished hearing the words he never wanted to hear.

CJ got straight to work. Once Toothiana was in the right state of mind, she thanked him for putting her situation top priority. She left as night began to fall in Japan. Tooth collecting was beginning again. And as a promise to herself, she promised to be in the field from now on. That'd definitely take her mind off Jack Frost.


End file.
